Nightfall Aikatsu!
is a new Aikatsu! fanseries, created by OmegaPri. The main focus is Endou Satoru and her friends experiencing their own idol adventure. Plot list of episodes Endou Satoru is your average clumsy, but at the same time charming protagonist. Although she claimed that she was inexperience to become an idol, the teenager was accepted and enrolled into Daybreak Academy, an idol school known for where the cockcrow lives. Excluding learning more about idol activities, Satoru didn't expect for her plans to chance drastically. Just one day before she would leave to settle into Daybreak's dorms, "A girl with skin as white as snow and long blue hair appeared on-top of my roof! My question is, how? From the moon? Needless to say, she started talking mumbo-jumbo regarding the Aikatsu System. I didn't believe her at first, but the next morning, the news was talking about the Divine Cup, which would be a new installment in the idol system. This random girl predicted the future! Is she a physic? Wait, if she was right about this tournament, then does that mean..." "You may or may not know me, but I'm Chiaki Mai, a former model, actress and dancer. You may also know that I've left those jobs. It wasn't because no one was offering any roles; That's not even feasible. Even now, directors are spamming my manager. Desperate people are, well, simply too desperate. This year, I'll be attending Daybreak Academy, where I'll be training to become a unstoppable top idol. At first, I wasn't that motivated, until recently, the news was worthy of my full attention. In short, the Divine Crown will be mine. I'm sure of it." "Let's keep this short. I'm the current top idol, Amagawa Rin. I'm sure you've heard of me, and if not, you must've been living under a rock. Many newbies are joining Daybreak this year, and I must admit, there are a few that impress me. There's also a few that I fail to see idol-worthy. If I must compare a girl who's skilled and another who's lucky to be here, I'd say Mai and that Satoru girl. Anyways, the Divine Cup still has a few tweaks that are being worked. Until then, I must keep my right to be top idol. Who knows, maybe this year will be full of surprises." "Humans are weird. They're also impulsive, stubborn and simply foolish. I didn't plan to stay here very long, but since the Divine Cup is far away, I must stay vigilant. The Moon King requested me to fine that runaway. They're planning to steal the Divine Crown, which could lead to the end of Aikatsu and worse. They may ruin human civilization. Hopefully not. I mustn't tell these girls. Then again, one of them could be the culprit." "At dawn, I'll be appointed the Queen of Aikatsu, beyond a top idol! Endou Satoru's Aikatsu is about to begin!" Satoru's introduction. Characters Daybreak Academy Students * Known for her affectionate and charming, yet clumsy personality, Satoru is a young teenager who has somewhat knowledge about idols. Although she wants to become one that everyone adores, she claims to be unqualified to achieve that desire. However, that doesn't stop Satoru from working hard to be skilled and eligible for top idol. Like previous protagonist in the franchise, she's typically happy-go-lucky, and thus, Satoru may present herself as an airhead. Her preferred brand is the cute Sweet Gelato. * Previously, Mai was a popular model, actress and dancer before going on a so-called hiatus, but she never returned to those activities. Mai likes to do various things that are new, but even that became boring to her. Her last resort was to become an idol, which has the qualities of her previous jobs, so she didn't expect anything unique, sadly. That is, until she watched heard the new regarding the Divine Cup. Mai became much more motivated about what was to come. She prefers the pop brand Pop Cider!. * For many years, the idol has been through excessive training to be where she is now. Some consider the top idol's personality as cold as a blizzard, but everyone is fond of it, which is no coincidence why Rin is so popular. Beforehand, Rin was a careless girl with many friends. However, for some odd reason, she became a person who showed little emotion, although her performances are passionate and have meaning, as described by her fans. Rin uses the cool brand Phantom Hearts. * A mysterious being who appeared on Satoru's roof. Since that day, the Endou family took Kaguya in, until the mysterious girl, who is presumably a teenager by other people, auditioned and enrolled into Daybreak Academy. She uses the brand Sweet Gelato until the god system arrives, in which she uses Lunar Apotheosis. Belle Otome Academy Students * Similar to Rin, Hatomi has been training to be an idol for many years, ever since she was merely a toddler to be almost exact. She comes off as a narcissistic person, claiming that her beauty is above all of Japan's, but she can also show her jealousy of when Hatomi thinks a person is better than her, or for another similar reason. Though, the young lady seems to be praised of her excellence and is seen on multiple media formats due to her fame. Her preference brand has yet to be announced. * While Hatomi is known for modeling and Momiji is known for her "loli" act, Ekois known for her outstanding voice of the group. She's also good at dancing but is rarely credited to be. Eko is a friendly person who helps others, despite the fact that she can't help herself. She also speaks whatever is on her mind rather than only thinking of her thoughts/comments, and thus she's also known for her savage character. The brand that she prefers is currently unknown. * The "loli", as described by fans, is the youngest in the main character lineup. Many fans believe she's a cute or pop idol due to how she acts, however; on the stage, those questionable thoughts are buried as Momiji expresses her gothic side. The young idol takes fans criteria seriously, whether it's a hate speech or just the enthusiasts' two scents. Like the other members of Charites, her preferable brand is to be announced. Sunrise Inc. Minor Characters Terminologies Brands * : A sweet-based cute type brand that Satoru favors. The brand's special appeal is Raining Gelato. * : A pop brand Mai uses, which was based off of the top designer's special drink. Its special appeal is Fizzy Burst. * : A cool brand that usually has gothic-like clothing. Its muse is Rin, and she's usually seen performing Chimera Chains. School Coords Click the link to see all of Nightfall's coords. As for Data Carddasses, click this link instead. * : Satoru's school coord. * : Mai's school coord. * : Rin's school coord. * : Hatomi's school coord. * : Eko's school coord. * : Momiji's school coord. Units * : A "real life" unit consisting of the main character's "seiyuu" (a japanese term for voice actor). * : A unit comprised of Satoru, Mai and Rin. Kaguya is considered the unoficial member. * : A unit consisting of Hatomi, Hibiki and Momiji. The group is considered to be a unit of talented idols. Aikatsu System For more information about the Nightfall System, please click here. The is a Daybreak Academy exclusive Aikatsu System, in which coords with no particular (idol) type can enhance an idol's performance (in other words, the coords amplify an idol's aura and appeal). Because the headmasters doesn't want the students to only rely on the featured cards, the coords have limited access. By that, the school usually holds events for this System. For more information about the Gods/Godesses System, please click here. The , also known as the Divine System and/or God System, showcases Roman, Greek and Japanese Gods and Goddesses by having new cards with specials features and new appeals, labeled as . Each brand has one theme and may have up to 3 coords, depending on if all 3 mythologies have deities with similar motifs. Idol Aura Click the link to see all of the idol's aura. As stated numerous times, an is a performer's "trademark" or "scent". Due to idol's different types, themes and personalities, all auras differ from each other. https://aikatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Idol_Aura Special Appeals Click the link to see the list of appeals. are stage illusions that appear due to an idol embracing sufficient radiance of their clothes.https://aikatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Appeal Discography Movies Locations * Trivia * Although Daybreak Academy shares its name with a wiki RP, the two have no connection with each other. References Category:Nightfall Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Fan Series